


Romance and Fireworks

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen, Past Violence, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 21:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3825565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Madeline asks about Fiona’s romantic life. <br/>Disclaimer: Fuse, Flying Glass of Milk, and other folks own this, not me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romance and Fireworks

“So, you dated after you and Michael broke up?” Madeline asked around her cigarette.

Fiona nodded. “It didn’t work out very well.” She sipped at her ice tea. It was sweeter than she liked. If she’d have her preference, she’d have ice water at this time of the day, but Madeline offered tea, so tea she would drink. 

“Oh? Well, those things happen.” Madeline stubbed out her cigarette. “I mean, my own husband…well, you probably don’t want to know about Frank.” Her slightly nervous gestures showed Fiona Madeline didn’t really want to talk about her deceased husband, and Fiona wasn’t about to ask. “So, why do you think it didn’t work out with that other guy?” 

Pursing her mouth, Fiona debated on how to answer, then decided the truth was really the best way to go. “We were drinking one night, on our last night together, in a bar. He started flirting with another woman. I’m not sure of everything that happened, but apparently, I told him he’d make a good human sacrifice.” She took another sip of tea. “He broke it off by text the next day.” 

“Fiona.” Madeline didn’t have to pretend to be shocked. 

She shrugged. “What can I say? I like loyalty in my men. He wasn’t loyal, so he needed to go.”

“You didn’t.” Madeline mimed shooting. “Did you?” 

“Me? No, no. He wasn’t worth shooting. I did blow up his car, though.” Fiona smiled at the memory. All those lovely flames licking out of the inside of the compartment. It had been glorious. “Soon after, I moved here, to the States, and made my way south to Miami. And I haven’t had another boyfriend since.”

Madeline lit another cigarette. “You know, if you hurt my son, I’ll hurt you.” 

Fiona approved of the steady promise in Madeline’s voice. “I understand. And I’ll do my best.” But Michael was the difficult one, really. She’d be happy to take him back. He was proving uncooperative. Maybe she needed to light a little fire under him? 

Definitely a thought. But not while she was in his mother’s house.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from Marlex: _any, any, "Apparently I told him he would be good for human sacrifice"_


End file.
